conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fridtjof Nansen Class
The Fridtjof Nansen Class frigate are the main surface combatant ships of the Kongelige Sjøforsvaret. The ships are named after famous Norwegian explorers, with the lead ship of the class bearing the name of Fridtjof Nansen, the Norwegian scientist, explorer and humanitarian. 10 ships were ordered from Spanish shipbuilder Navantia and 10 more were ordered later to Aker Shipyards. Background At the end of the 90s the Sjøforsvaret was working on the design specifications of a multipurpose frigate to become the backbone of its future surface fleet. It was decided to modify an existing design in the market to save development costs and finally the project was awarded to the Spanish company Navantia, which at that time had already advanced the project of the Álvaro de Bazán frigates. At first, 5 units were ordered, which were extended to another 5 soon after. In June 2008 KUFLO decided to order another 10 units to Aker Shipyards in Kalmar Union. Design In the original design for the spanish firgates, the operational needs of the new Sjøforsvaret had not been taken into account . The original platform was a good starting point, but reforms were needed in her original design so that the ship could become the backbone of the Sjøforsvaret Fleet. That's why KUFLO immediately began working on a series of proposals that ended up with changes in the following parts: *A displacement 700 tons higher *10 more metres length *2 more metres beam *A brand new power system with NAtech Hybrid Multi-Gas Power Plant *A new total power of 105 MW *A brand new fully electrical propulsion system with 2 ABB AZIPODs azimut thrusters mounted externally to the main hull *Changes in all electronic systems to fully compatibility with new national standards *A new weapon system in accordance with new operational requirements Power generation & propulsion The power plant of the ship has been completely redesigned to suit the needs and requirements of the Sjøforsvaret and the new systems and elements of the ship. KUFLO chose to equip the ship with a mixed multi-gas turbine and fuel cell propulsion system (COFCAG) developed jointly by NAtech and Volvo Aero. Main fuel for which the system has been designed is hydrogen, but the system can also work with natural gas, methane and other gases, although with a lower energy efficiency. At low speed and during maneuvers the system uses the power delivered by the fuel cells, using the gas turbine system to achieve higher speeds. In addition, the system reuses the exhaust gases to supercharge the turbine and for the ship's heating systems, which considerably reduces the ship's thermal footprint. Power plant of the ship was designed taking into account the current needs of energy for propulsion and other systems on board, so it was possible to assume an increase in power required if new equipment or systems were installed in the future. The propulsion system is fully electrical with four AZIPODs (ABB azimut thrusters) mounted externally to the main hull. The electricity for the motors is supplied by the power system. Fridtjof Nansen Class was the first one to integrate this propulsion system that would become the main system for all the new and retrofitted ships of the Sjøforsvaret. Electronic systems FRIDTJOF NANSEN04.jpg|Saab EOS 500 Radar FRIDTJOF NANSEN03.jpg|Saab 9LV Console TBU TERMA Naval Decoy.jpg|TERMA Naval Decoy Launcher One of the main design premises was the need to mount Kalmar Union made electronic systems in order to full integration with other Forsvaret systems and satellite net. Sensors * 1 x Saab 9LV CMS Combat Management System * 1 x Saab 9LV FCS Fire Control System * 1 x Saab EOS 500 Electro Optical Fire Control * 1 x TERMA] SCANTER 4100 Surveillance Radar * 1 x Kongsberg C-Scope Sonar System Electronic warfare * 1 x Saab SME-200 Tactical EMS / ELINT * 1 x Saab NLWS Naval Laser Warning System Decoys * 1 x TERMA DL-12T decoy launcher * 1 x TERMA Loki torpedo countermeasure Armament The weapons system of the class are: *1 × 32-cell Mk41 Vertical Launching System w/ 72 × RIM-162 ESSM *16 × Naval Strike Missile SSMs *4 × torpedo tubes for Torpedo 2000 *Depth charges *1 × 57 mm AB BOFORS Mk.3 *4 x 30 mm Kongsberg Sea Protector CIWS *2 x Long Range Acoustic Device Air wing The ships have a fligh deck for: *1 x AS532 SC Cougar ASUW / ASW *1 UAV List of ships The ships are named after famous Norwegian explorers. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Weapons Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union Category:Military vessel classes